


Here Comes the Sun

by maggie_1277



Series: Shance Year prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Listen it me when do i not write proposals????, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sunsets, Year of Shance 2019, i love them ok???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_1277/pseuds/maggie_1277
Summary: Lance and Shiro decide to take a trip to the beach, but one of them has something up there sleeve.





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written Shance in a Minute, but I've been working on two of my really long ass Shance fics that will be done soon I swear.
> 
> But enjoy!!

Lance had taken Shiro off to the beach that day. It was the hottest day of the year and they definitely deserved a day at the beach away from their responsibilities, a day to relax.

They had laid in the sun, with Shiro being smothered in sunscreen so they didn't have a repeat of the last time they went to the beach with the whole team. The also swam and Lance taught Shiro how to body surf and paddle board. Shiro wasn't the best at either.

But the two of them had so much fun swimming and laying in the sun, that they never really wanted to leave.

"Shiro come here quick," Lance whispered before darting away from him, and up a big dune.

Shiro followed along slower, worried about getting hurt or yelled at for being in the dunes where they were allowed. 

"Lance are you sure we're ok to be here?" Shiro asked, looking around worried, "I definitely saw a sign that said don't go in the dunes."

Lance just laughed and he kept climbing up the dune, getting to the top.

"Come on Shiro, where's your sense of adventure?" Lance yelled at him, "Or did you lose that in space?"

With that Shiro started to climb up the dune to meet Lance at the top and was about to ask him why he wanted to be up here, but he stopped when he saw the view from the dune.

You could see the whole beach, the sunset and the boats out at sea, it was beautiful, it made Lance look ever more beautiful.

"Wow Lance, this is incredible." Shiro said in awe of the view from atop the dune.

"My siblings and I used to climb up the dunes to look at the view during sunset because it was the best out of the whole beach." Lance said, looking out at the sunset. "It's always what I do when sunset roles around. I love it."

Shiro stopped staring at the sunset and just kept looking at Lance, and how happy he was. It made Shiro so happy to see him so happy to be back at the beach. But they had to go soon.

"Come on Lance, we need to get going." Shiro said.

"Or we can take photos for a bit and then leave," with that Lance grabbed his phone and started taking photos of Shiro and him.

They did the typical hand holding photo, Shiro took an incredible photo of lance looking into the sunset and it was incredible. They took photos for a good while, and the sun was getting father and father into the distance.

"Alright we have to go now." Shiro grabbed Lance's hand, pulling him down from the dune.

"Ok, but one more photo Shiro, please?" Lance begged. "I have the best idea."

Shiro sighed but agreed to his antics.

"Ok, you stand right there looking into the sun set and I'll tell when to turn around ok?" Lance said, planting Shiro where he wanted him. 

Shiro hear rustling and voices, voices he knew but couldn't put his finger on. He heard somebody walking and just thought it was others wanting to take some photos.

"Shiro close your eyes, your gonna hurt them," he heard Lance yell from behind him and he just did it.

He heard more footsteps and sand getting kicked. He wondered if he was blocking a shot.

"Ok, on three turn around and open your eyes." Lance shouted.

"One." The voices got quiet.

"Two." The footsteps stopped.

"Three." He turned and opened his eyes to see, Keith? He looked down and saw Lance on his knee, holding out a ring.

"Takashi Shirogane, you are the love of my life and I never want to spend any time away from you." Lance started his speech, "You complete me, you never question what I want to do, you just go along with it."

Shiro could see Pidge and Hunk filming it. Both had tears in their eyes.

"You care about everyone no matter who they are. You want everyone safe, and you have succeeded in such with Voltron." Shiro started to cry very openly, Lacne was springing some tears too. "I wanted to have our family around us because they deserve to see this. You are so far out of my league that I have no idea why you fell for me, but I'm happy everyday you did. I love you so much."

He saw Allura, right behind Keith, smiling so full because she was so happy.

"You are always ready for the next adventure and that for us is marriage. So will you marry me?" Lance finally asked.

"Yes!" Shiro screamed. "Yes Lance I will marry you!"

Lance got off the ground and the two of them swept up into a big kiss, their friend around them cheering for them. When they parted, Lance put the engagement ring on his hand. A beautiful black and blue stoned ring.

"How did you guys get here?" Shiro asked, looking at his friends.

"Lance told asked us to be here so we could take photos and videos of the whole affair." Keith said, looking at the happy couple. "And he's been asking me for months when would be the best time to propose to you."

"Yeah, he's been planning everything out for this for months," Hunk said, pulling them into a big hug, "I'm just happy that he did it."

Lance walked over to Pidge and she tackle-hugged him. Muttering about how proud she was of him and to take care of him.

Allura was wiping her eyes before clapping and saying "I think it's time for us to go and let the happy couple do their thing and take more photos."

Lance just beamed up at Shiro, before saying that they were done.

"Plus you guys got the best photos and no one could top those ones."

Shiro just wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the head and saying thank you. They walked down the dune and went to their car. Shiro whispered his thanks the whole time into Lance's ear.

"I love you kitten. So much."

"I love you more Kashi, more than you'll ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like 70% of the dune stuff is stuff I used to do at the beach when I was younger. I have so many nice photos from the beach, its wild. Anyway I love the beach and I hope you guys like the twist on my usually proposal! I never really read Lance proposing and we need more!!


End file.
